Talk:Hall of Judgment
um, notibility? Is the "Hall of Grenth" ever mentioned by anything in the game? Or did people just made up a term for something they speculated to correspond to the term they made up? If no response after 7 days, I'll slap on a delete tag. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:51, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :This is total speculation from what iv heard so far which is why i added the speculation edit, hall of grenth is referred to on the underworld article. -- Xeon 02:58, 29 May 2007 (CDT) I know its speculation but i dont think it should be deleted because all the other areas in the underwold have their own page so why cant this one?Guild44 03:17, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :Because its entirely speculation... -- Xeon 03:23, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :And this isn't even an area. Places that you can go around and explore deserve their own articles (...or maybe their own section in a "parts of the underworld" article, that would make each one look less barren). This is a speculative article on a place that you see, but can't get into or look around. -Auron 03:23, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::Not so sure about that auron, see Fortress of Jahai only thing that is different between this and the fortress is, it has been named and is listed on the map. -- Xeon 03:34, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :::Isn't the issue here about the name? Fortress of Jahai is mentioned in the game several times, and the vast majority is explorable (killing a billion kournans isn't easy/fun, but it's possible). Karlos' addition makes it more keep-able, but meh... we should merge all the underworld "areas" into one article. -Auron 04:32, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yep, i agree, there is no need to separate this from the main article, just add this information and image to it. -- Xeon 04:42, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Im pretty sure we shouldn't delete an article about a pretty noticeable building in the underworld just because we dont know what it is.Guild44 03:40, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :The place exists but what should it be named? 'Hall of Grenth' is speculation so it should not be used. -- Xeon 03:46, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::Each of the areas in the UW has it's own article. See Ice Wastes, Chaos Planes, ..., so why shouldn't this one. We know it is different from the area that leads to it (Ice Wastes) and the other area next to it (Forgotten Vale). The fact that the name is arbitrary is not a problem. See, Fissure Shore, Forest of the Wailing Lord and Burning Forest for examples of areas I named completely on my own. If the name is applicable and defines the area well, why not? --Karlos 05:12, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :::Cant argue much against that. -- Xeon 05:27, 29 May 2007 (CDT) I'm fine with the current state of the article ("This place is called Hall of Grenth by players"). The main issue I had originally was "This place is speculated to be the Hall of Grenth", if the Hall of Grenth isn't actually something that existed. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:27, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :Is this speculation or what? Shall I slap a delete tag on or..? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:58, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Meh. IMO this is a pretty cool article, even if it is speculation. If its not supposed to be here because its too speculative, fine. --Shadowcrest 00:01, 12 February 2008 (UTC) If you look at the Reward Dialogue for Servants of Grenth, The reaper says "This new horde of Ice Elementals will keep the Hall of Judgment safe." So perhaps this is what he is referring to. 22:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Something Wicked This Way Comes also uses the name "Hall of Judgment", as well as giving more info on its purpose (antechamber to Dhuum's prison, essentially). Article has been moved and text updated. —Dr Ishmael 20:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Lornar's Pass Anyone else see the resemblance of this hall with the big temple in Lornar's Pass? Perhaps there is a connection between the two... Andurael 09:22, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Grenth lives in the Southern Shiverpeaks. He plays poker with the frost wurms on friday, Black Jack with the Stone Summit on every second weekend (except holidays) and knows every location Maw spawns Blue.rellik 09:24, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::I think i saw another similar door deep in the prophecies jungles when i was doing cartography too :::little late, but that is a temple of balthazar, in the falls I beliveThe Killer Bow 05:41, 28 August 2008 (UTC) forgot to sign, /doh!